dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Pride demon
} |name= Pride Demon |affiliation = Demon |image = UldredAbomination2.jpg |px = 270px |rank = Boss and Elite Boss |location = Harrowing Chamber, Ortan Thaig, Blackmarsh (Origins) Darktown, Sundermount, The Fade (Dragon Age II) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Dragon Age Legends Dragon Age II |quests = Broken Circle, Asunder, Shadows of the Blackmarsh (Origins) Night Terrors, A New Path, The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound (Dragon Age II) }} Pride Demons are the most powerful demons that are encountered within Thedas. They can possess any corpse to become a Revenant, possess a corpse of a mage to become an Arcane Horror, or in rarer cases possess or take human form. A dark version with green glowing eyes also exist, and seem much more powerful than the normal variant, but are extremely rare. Abilities Locations Dragon Age: Origins *An example of this is the Pride Demon in the quest Asunder. The Fade Beast lies dormant until The Warden assembles its body parts, at which point it will attempt to barter for its freedom. *Another notable Pride Demon is the one encountered in the Circle Tower when the Abominations are unleashed within. Uldred attempted to summon demons under his control but like many before him succumbed to its will and became an Abomination himself. *Gaxkang could also be a Pride Demon that has taken an Arcane Warrior or Shapeshifter. This would explain why it is capable of being either a Revenant or an Arcane Horror and can change forms during the battle to deal heavy damage or to immobilize The Warden and the companions. It is also the toughest Revenant fight due to the tight quarters of the Quaint Hovel. *During The Harrowing in the Mage Origin another Pride Demon seems to make an appearance. In the Fade, after the Spirit of Rage is defeated, Mouse will ask for help to leave. If the mage decides against it, he will tell them that they have just passed the true test and will transform into a massive creature that resembles a Pride Demon. *Any Revenants or Arcane Horrors encountered may be possessed by a Pride Demon. *In Dragon Age: Origins – Awakening, the Baroness reveals herself to be a Dark Pride Demon, a more powerful variant of the Pride Demon. }} Dragon Age II *A Pride Demon, named Wryme, can be fought during the quest "Night Terrors". *A second one by the name of AudacityKirby, Mary."Merrill's Short Story". Dragon Age 2 Official Website. Retrieved 2011-05-22. may be fought during the quest "A New Path". *A third one, named Hybris, may be fought during the quest "The Awiergan Scrolls: Pride Unbound". *An unnamed one is fought on the Docks during the quest "The Last Straw (Quest)" in conjunction with a blood mage and many shades. This encounter is not optional. *Two can be fought simultaneously in "The Last Straw (Quest)" in the Templar Quarters, along with several shades. }} Quotes *"The real dangers of the Fade are preconceptions... careless trust... pride." -- Mouse (Pride Demon) See also , a results when a Pride Demon possesses the corpse of a mage. , a results when a Pride Demon possesses a corpse other than that of a mage. Gallery FadeBeast.gif|Fade Beast, a Pride Demon in Dragon Age: Origins DarkPrideDemon.png|A Dark Pride Demon in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening PrideDemonWryme.png|Wryme, a Pride Demon in the Fade in Dragon Age II Hybris.jpg|Hybris, a Pride Demon in Dragon Age II Pride Demon concept art.JPG|Pride Demon concept art References Category:Creatures Category:Demons Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Age: Origins creatures Category:Dragon Age II creatures Category:Elite bosses